Ignithitus
Erthus of Fire and elected leader of the Imperian Confederacy's military. History Ignithitus was the first Erthus of Fire on Magnus Imperus, and was directly trained by Acridius to one day lead his people. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Erthus were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Tyranis finding the Kravarius awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Imperian Confederacy. Ignithitus himself is credited with most of the groundwork laid to create the Confederacy, as he led the Erthus Primis and was responsible for their tactics. He would later go on to establish a romantic relationship with Flumali, and the romance between the two became one of the many great stories told of the Primis during this period. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Imperian Confederacy. When Tyranis began his initial conquest, each of the Diabolith he sent to destroy the decaying empire equaled one of the Erthus Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Erthus were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Luxaus gave the Primis an immense advantage, and Ignithitus was the most frequent user of the mask, his natural goodwill supplementing the mask's main powers highly effectively. However, it became clear that the Imperian Confederacy could not resist an attack on Tyranis' scale even with the use of the Luxaus, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Tyranis' forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Magnus Imperus. Ignithitus was chosen to lead the battle group, and he arrayed thousands of Erthus to fight in the greatest conflict in the Confederacy's history. His plan was not, however, to deliver a 'final battle'. The intent was to distract Tyranis so Ignithitus could get close enough to him with the Luxaus to cancel out his powers and then quickly use the Vitacis to finish him off. As the combined forces of the most powerful Erthus at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Tyranis, their blows were reciprocated and the Erthus were left mostly helpless. However, Acridius himself intervened to wrestle with Tyranis long enough for the Luxaus to be used and stun Tyranis, and Ignithitus temporarily merged with all life energy in the universe using the Vitacis to obliterate Tyranis' physical form, save for his Kravarius, which escaped. When Tyranis' energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Ignithitus and the other Erthus Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Erthus Primis Major, which massively boosted their mask powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Acridius had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Magnificentus. In the shaky era of peace which followed, Ignithitus was elected the first Prime Knight, or Marshall of the Imperian Confederacy's military. He set to work reforming it, providing better training for the Erthus and amassing more funds into research which he hoped would reduce the likelihood of needing to use legendary masks again. His relationship with Flumali was strained in this time as she believed focusing more resources on the redevelopment and reconstruction of society was a better use of time, but he stressed the importance of a strong military in protecting the Confederacy. Dissatisfied with his change of character and priorities, she ended their romantic relationship, a matter which Ignithitus is still bitter about to this day. When the Diabolith resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Ignithitus personally led his armies to war and destroyed many of them. However, he crucially underestimated their ability to slip behind his lines, and Lapatus was killed whilst under the effect of his Avatar Stone. Ignithitus blamed himself for the action, as did most of the Primis Council, although public opinion of Ignithitus was still high and most mourned it whilst celebrating his friendship with Ignithitus. This caused a significant personality shift in Ignithitus which would cause much discontent with the surviving Erthus Primis for some time. When last seen, he had just evicted Namira and Fuerotar from the council chambers in Silpidus, and intended to amass his armies and scour the Confederacy for any and all remaining supporters of the Diabolith. Tools and Abilities Ignithitus, prior to his transformation, wore an enchanted helm which allowed him to shield incoming attacks, provided he knew from what direction they were coming from. The shield would dissipate if more than a certain impact force was taken and often failed when used against projectiles. He carried a Fire Spear which he could fling at opponents and retrieve afterwards. After his transformation, Ignithitus' helm increased wildly in power and allowed him to block any attack, not just those he could see, although ambushes could still prove dangerous as it would only work once every short while when used in this way. The shield developed by the helmet was also far more resilient. He wielded two Fire Claymores as his main weapons, which could be combined to form a Flare Greatsword. His main weapon as an Erthus Primis Major was his Avatar Stone, which allowed him to channel the abilities of a Magnificentus of Fire and use this element to that degree of strength. Personality Ignithitus had, at first, been intensely loyal to his team and not much else. He was an honorable but stubborn leader who wanted the betterment of his people and his team, and cared for their well-being very heavily. His relationship with Flumali was an anchor for him into the more common parts of life, although he would later regret this emotional attachment to her. When the Erthus Primis were transformed into the Primis Major, his concerns became much broader to encompass the entirety of the Confederacy. It is during this time Flumali decided he was not paying enough attention to their own relationship and ended their romance, which began his path to bitterness. The death of Lapatus led to a brief time of self-hatred, although when the public still supported him, he grew far more arrogant and decided that his will was for the best intentions of the entire Imperian people, intolerant of criticism from his equals on the Primis Council. Although he is still a devout servant of good, his views have been clouded by the stresses of his occupation and have ushered in a dark awakening in Ignithitus ' spirit. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Category:Erthus Primis